Mírame solo a mi
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Pluto sufre dia a dia, su corazón palpita por alguien, pero sabe bien que esta persona no les corresponde. Sebastian Michaelis odia a los perros, que hará Pluto para poder ganarse su amor? YAOI Sebastian x Pluto


Hola, hola! w estoy de vuelta. BD el fandom de kuroshitsuji está un poco abandonado, así que chicas, aponerse las pilas y escribir más! Que se demuestre que las yaoisistas no dejamos descansar la perversión w/). BD conquistemos el mundo con el BOYS' LOVE!

Aquí les traigo un fic de una pareja poco común, un SEBASTIÁN x PLUTO, espero les guste XD está muy tierno.

Antes de seguir, la serie no me pertenece ni escribí esto con el fin de obtener alguna ganancia. Tan solo deseo dejar mi huella en la memoria de la gente. Esto es YAOI, si no les gusta, mejor no continúen, se los he advertido. No quiero comentarios ofensivos, acepto criticas, pero CONSTRUCTIVAS (solo contractivas! Y de buena manera).

Ahora, a leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! wb -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Mírame solo a mí."**

Aquel perro demoniaco miraba con recelo a aquella gata negra ya sus pequeñas crías.

-grrr.- les gruñía al verlos acercarse a la puerta que daba a la cocina. –grrr!- Pluto no odiaba a los gatos, no a la mayoría al menos. Pero esa felina, aquella bola de pelos con mirada lastimeros, ella era diferente, ella tenía la atención de Sebastián. -GRRRR!

-silencio, Pluto!- le regañaba el mayordomo al abrir la puerta de la cocina.

El pobre perro demonio solo podía bajar la vista y esconder la cola entre las patas.

-aquí tienes.- el sensual demonio dejaba delante de la gatita un plato de leche y un poco de comida. La minina se frotaba suavemente contra las piernas del mayordomo para agradecerle por sus atenciones.

-Auuu~.- Gemía triste aquel perro de pelaje blanco, se sentía ignorado.

Aquella gata había llegado hacia un mes; estaba cargada, esperaba gatitos por ese entonces y Sebastián la encontró. Ahí comenzaron las desgracias de Pluto, pues el mayordomo comenzó a cuidarla.

Pobre Pluto, sufrió cada mañana al ver los mimos que aquel mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive le daba a la gata. Y después, pasaba la mayor parte del día siguiendo al mayordomo, mirándole desde el exterior, asomándose por las ventanas, suspirando al no poder ser correspondido, observando esas finas y habilidosas manos que nunca le dedicaban ni la mínima caricia.

Y ni siquiera podía cantarle sus penas a la luna, no estaba permitido interrumpir el sueño del amo de la casa.

-auuuu~- gemía bajito, recostado fuera de la casa, con las lagrimas corriendo por su pelaje, mirando la negrura del cielo y suspirando de nuevo, ese hermoso color negro y como siempre… tan inalcanzable.

Amaba ser perro, podía correr, aullar y lamer; pero eso no le gustaba a Sebastián; era fuerte, leal y poderoso; pero eso no le interesaba a Sebastián; nada de él podía llamar la atención de aquel mayordomo que parecía bajado del cielo, aunque sabemos que no es así.

Podía escuchar lo pasos calmados y seguros, estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de la casa. Pluto habría dado cualquier cosa por admirarle desde el umbral de la habitación; prometía quedarse quieto, no ensuciar y mucho menos romper algo, seria cuidadoso, solo deseaba estar cerca del mayordomo, solo unos segundos de la atención de ese ángel negro, solo deseaba que esas pupilas rojas cual sangre le miraran…solo a él, al menos… un instante.

Pasaban lo días en aquel martirio continuo, aquella gata regresaba día a día, a veces acompañada de alguno de sus gatitos, y Pluto podía ver como el mayordomo pausaba todas sus actividades para darse al menos unos segundos con aquellas pequeñas criaturas.

Qué envidia.

Pluto se acercaba con las orejas bajas, casi arrastrándose para no importunar al hombre que cautivaba su corazón. Ya cerca, movía su cola un poco, sintiéndose feliz.

Pero tan solo un instante, Sebastián se iba, sin siquiera mirarle. Pero Pluto era feliz, le había mirado? Quién sabe, pero al menos el perro demonio había tenido la oportunidad de embriagarse con el excitante aroma de su cuerpo, al menos unos segundos.

Pero como siempre, la melancolía retornaba. Y esto tenía que finalizar, aquel perro demonio tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Y al final llego el día donde algo se le ocurrió.

Tan pronto Sebastián salió, Pluto se acerco y mientras el mayordomo acariciaba a la gata, el perro demonio tomo su forma humana; Sebastián apenas le miro, estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando las cejas del pequeño felino.

Pero algo sorprendió al demonio, que era esa extraña sensación? Bajo la vista y se topo con aquel ser, aquella bestia que compartía su naturaleza oscura. Una de sus cejas se enmarco, demostrando curiosidad ante lo que veía.

Que se suponía que hacia aquel perro?

El platinado can se frotaba contra las piernas del mayordomo, arqueando la columna de un modo extraño.

-Pluto, que haces?- le pregunto dejando a la gata en el alféizar de la ventana.

-myaruuuh.- un intento de maullido broto desde los temblorosos labios del perro y después de aquella mirada tan triste, Pluto trato de ronronear.

Aquel inglés de hermosa estampa comprendo de repente. Sujeto al joven peliblanco y le cargo hasta dejarlo levantado sobre su cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos, como si de un pequeño niño se tratase.

-no importa cuánto te esfuerces, no eres un gato.- que palabras más crueles, el pobre can sintió su corazón partirse. –No me gustan los perros.- sentencio con esa mirada seria.

Y los ojos del perro se comenzaron a llena de lágrimas. Inútil mente trato con su garra de limpiar su llanto, pero no podía. Por cada lágrima que quitaba un rio nuevo nacía.

Una sutil sonrisa adorno el rostro del mayordomo.

-deja de llorar.-Unos ardientes y sensuales labios le hicieron ver el paraíso.

-au?- un beso para plu-plu? Un beso de los labios de Sebastián? Dios, ahora podía morir feliz.

-para ser perro, debo admitir que tienes algo tierno en esos ojitos llorosos.- Pluto no podía creerlo, era tierno? tierno? Eso era un cumplido, unas palabras lindas para él. –tal vez, no todos los perros sean detestables.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin! w-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD que tal? Les ha gustado w y sigo trabajando en mas fics de esta serie. Espero le den oportunidad a otras de mis historias.


End file.
